


Mandatory Family Bonding

by Awkward_fangirl_feels



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, Bruce is trying, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Latino Jason Todd, M/M, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Romani Dick Grayson, Social Media, Step-dad Jason Todd, batfam, they all have issuse, tim drake is a meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_fangirl_feels/pseuds/Awkward_fangirl_feels
Summary: Bruce is trying to get his shit together a be a better parent but most of his children are already starting their own family. He is not handling his babies growing up well.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kate Kane/Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	1. Bruce is trying, okay

**Bruce added Jason, Dick, Tim, Cass, Duke, and Damian to a chat**

_Bruce: I want you guys to bring your significant other and come to dinner tonight please_

_Dick: Wally has to babysit Barry and Hal’s daughter so he can’t come_

_Jason: (sends dick pic)_

_Tim: what the fuck dick head? That is something that might turn me straight_

_Dick: why did you send that doesn’t even answer the question_

_Jason: Sorry I thought i was sending that to Roy_

_Bruce: You WILL attend dinner and Jason we talked about you send nudes to your friends_

_Jason: Roy said he would only go to dinner if a sent him some nudes so this time it is your fault_

_Bruce:since when are you and Roy a thing_

_Jason: two_

_Bruce: months_

_Damian: years_

_Jason: see even the little devil knows_

_Tim: Well Kon and I can go but we don’t really want to…if its just going to be us and Jason and Roy_

_Bruce: all of you are coming because Alfred is expecting all of you_

_Cass: I will attend with Steph_

_Bruce: I said significant other not best friend_

_Tim: Who’s gonna tell him?_

_Jason: They’re Lesbians Bruce_

_Dick: WOW next your going to tell me you don’t know that Dami is dating Jon_

_Bruce:…I knew that_

_Jason: Greatest Detective my ass_

__

_Dick: Title now goes to Timmy_

_Damian: Congrats Drake_

_Tim: yay \\(^-^)/_

_Jason: Roy is in but Lian is joining because Kori is off world and we don’t want to leave her with Queen_

_Dick: Great now Wally can bring Bev and they can play_

_Tim: Kon is coming_

_Jason: TMI lil bro_

_Damian: Gross, Todd. Jon will be attending_

_Jason named the chat NO WILLS TO LIVE HERE_

_Tim: Mood_

_Damian: He isn’t wrong for once_

_Dick: I felt that_

**Cass changed Tim’s name to Caffeinated Hoe**

**Cass changed Damian’s name to Animal Hoarder**

**Cass changed Dick’s name to Human Pretzel**

**Cass changed Jason’s name to Stabby Bro**

**Cass changed Bruce’s name to Batdad**

**Jason changed Cass’s name to Sneaky snek**

_Sneaky snek: thanks Jason_

_Stabby Bro: ily lil sis_

_Duke: I can go but I have no one so thanks B_

_Stabby Bro: I can believe you singled out the only single child you have._

_Batdad: I am sorry Duke but I am excited to see all of you tonight. Don’t be late. Love you guys._

**Dick created a chat and added Jason, Tim, Cass, Duke, Steph, and Damian**

**Tim named the chat Satan’s little helpers**

_Dick: so, what do you think he wants_

_Steph: Maybe someone needs to be Batman?_

_Tim: Can’t only slep 4 huros in two weeks_

_Jason: wtf timmy_

_Dick: get sleep pls_

_Damian: get help drake_

_Cass: I can but I don’t want to_

_Duke: it can’t be me_

_Jason: Roy and I decided I am on baby duty this week so not me_

_Dick: I will but only because I don’t want Dami getting hurt_

**Jason changed Damian’s name to Baby Bat**

_Dick: aw cute_

**Dick changed Jason’s name to Little Wing**

**Little Wing left the chat**

_Tim: so, is no one going to talk about the fact that we all saw Jason’s nudes???_

_Duke: I mean I_ am trying to forget so lets not

_Dick: Also its Jaybird, hes practically a nudist so…_

_Tim: tru but its still nasty_

**NO WILLS TO LIVE HERE**

_Stabby Bro: We will be there in 10 mins._

_Human Pretzel: I am already here_

_Caffeinated Hoe: Same_

_Animal Hoarder: I live here so…_

_Duke: Also, jason your 30 mins late already_

_Stabby Bro: you’re*_

_Duke: Thanks I hate it_

_Batdad: Please stop texting each other when you are all in the same room_

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for Jason to show up since Alfred was still finishing dinner and they were allowed to start before everyone was there. Bruce was talking to Cass and Steph about their trip to Japan and Tim and Damian were arguing over which Disney movie was the better.

“Tangled to better then FROZEN” Tim shouted from his spot next to Kon

“But Brave is Superior ” Damian said from his spot on the floor where he was petting Ace and Titus

Dick pulled out her phone to tweet about his stupid siblings

**Dick Grayson** ✓ **@DickGraysonWayne**

 **** _Oldest Sibling culture is having to watch_ **@TimothyDrakeWayne** _and_ **@DamianAlGhulWayne** _aruge over Disney movies because_ **@JasonToddWayne** _decided to be late_

**JaSON@JasonToddWayne**

**@DickGraysonWayne** _Shut up the last family dinner you and_ **@WallaceWest** _showed up two hours late with hickies so…_

**CEOTimmy** ✓ **@TimothyDrakeWayne**

 **@DickGraysonWayne** _Yeah shut up dick_

**RoyBoy** ✓ **@RoyHarper**

 **@DickGraysonWayne** _We are ten minutes away so shut up asshole_

Dick was typing out a response when the door opened and Lian shouted “Uncle Dick” as she ran towards him and Wally.

“Hey, How’s my favorite niece?” Dick asked as he picked her up and put her on his lap.

“Good, but Daddy and Jaydad won’t let me get a dog”

“Lian stop saying that both and your dad said you could get one once we move in to a bigger house” Jason said as he walked in with Roy

“Fine but who are they” Lian asked as she pointed to the rest of Jason’s siblings

“Well you know how Papa is Uncle Dick’s little brother, these are Papa’s little siblings” Roy explained as he slowly looked around.

“I have more uncles?!?!?!”

“Yeah, B doesn’t have an impulse control so let’s start the introductions. You already know Dick my older brother, then its Timmy the sleep deprived mastermind and his boyfriend Kon, next is Cass the absolute best and her girlfriend Steph, then its Duke, and last is Damian the biological one and his boyfriend Jon.”

Lian waved shyly and then hid behind Jason’s leg because she had never met so many new people at once.

“And this is Bev my little sister” Wally said as he put Bev down so they kids could play.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before Bev complimented Lian’s Rapunzel shirt. After that the two girls immediately bonded over their love of Tangled.

“Dinner is ready” Alfred announced as he entered the living room.

Everyone gave Alfred a hug as they walked into the dining room. They sat down and began to eat the food the Alfred had already put on their plates. The kids got chicken tenders with green beans and french fries as sides. The adults on the other hand got BBQ ribs with mash potatoes and green beans as sides. Damian didn’t get the same since he was vegan instead he had some type of vegan pasta dish.

They ate in silence until Bruce broke it by saying, “I want us to spend more time together as I family.”

“Why?” Jason asked as he cut Lian’s chicken tenders in to small pieces.

“Because I love all of you and now that most of you live outside of the mansion, I don’t see you as much”

“I think it a great idea. I want Lian to have a family she can rely on and Queen and I aren’t going to be fixing things anytime soon” Roy said

Now Bruce never got along with Oliver Queen but the fact that the man never tried to reunite with his son make him hate him more. Sure, he wasn’t the best example of a good dad but least he aways tried to help his kids.

“Fine, what’s the first family bonding activity, old man?” Jason asked

“We are going to Disneyland for the whole weekend next week”

“Yass family vacation and its Dami’s first time to Disney” Dick said with the excitement of a five year old getting a happy meal.

“Sorry Can’t I have a job that week” Jason said through a mouth full of food

“I though you weren’t vigilanting this weekend?” Tim asked

“He meant security job for our agency and it fine I will make sure they check in and take the right car as long as Lian is going with you.” Roy told Jason

Jason looked ready to argue but before he could open his mouth to argue Bruce open his mouth and said, “Don’t be daft, Roy. You are part of this family so you will be coming along.”

“Plus I can make a program that will allow your employees to check in and get direct orders from you with the option of real time communication be-”

“Ok nerd we get it and you know thanks or whatever”

“No problem just stick around for an hour or two and i can get it set up on your phones”

“So now that is handle everyone else is free and going, correct?”

After Bruce got a confirmation from everyone at the table, they family finished eating while making fun of each other. When they all finished dinner, Cass and Steph went to Cass’ old room where they were planing on staying and the boys excluding Tim went the the living room. Tim when to his office, or dark hole as Alfred called it since what went in hardly came out, to finish the program for Jay’s agency.

The family slowly started going home after a couple of Disney movies starting with Wally and Dick since they had to stop and drop Bev off with Barry and Hal, then Jon went home, then Roy and Jay since Lain had school tomorrow and last was Tim and Kon.

Bruce know that he was far from the best parent for his kids but seeing them all grown up and starting their own families was enough to make him see that he need to step up and act like an actual father. He looked forward to building a better relationship with his kids and their families.


	2. Jason is a family man??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the media looks in to the 'dead' son and Tim helps...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the super late update. I lot has change from when I began writing this story but hopefully I can get back on track with it. :)

Ding Ding Ding

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Bruce was woken up with a sound he was unfortunately familiar with, usually it was news articles about Tim wearing a new outrageous outfit or Red Robin hanging out with college students or Dick’s newest ‘fling’ or Damian threatening yet another person. God, he hoped it wasn’t the last one.

He reluctantly rolled over and picked up his phone to check which one of his children had caused the latest PR mess. As soon as he unlocked his phone he was bombarded with notifications and headlines all regarding Jason and his supposed death.

After reading through a couple of articles, Bruce decided that his favorite headlines were: ‘BRUCE WAYNE CLONES SECOND SON’, ‘DAD WAYNE MAKES ZOMBIES REAL TO CONNECT WITH SECOND SON’, ‘WAYNE FAMILY PULLS IDIOTIC PRANK ON TWITTER’ and ‘HONESTLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE WAYNES DOING’

Next he open the family chat to see if anyone had already tried to address the issue in anyway, he hoped not because his children weren’t the best at cleaning up their messes.

**NO WILLS TO LIVE HERE**

**Human Pretzel:** so, have ya’ll seen the news

 **Animal Hoarder:** Yes, I find it hard to believe that Father had his second ward cloned.

 **Sneaky snek:** [link at article] [link to conspiracies]

 **Human Pretzel:** Cass those are the best and I am going to ask Alfred if we can frame some of the headlines

 **Batdad:** can we please take this seriously

 **Caffeinated Hoe:** Timmy has solution. No worries

 **Human Pretzel:** that actually makes me worry

 **Duke:** idk what hes going to do but I look forward to the problems that come from it

**Sneaky snek has changed Duke’s name to The sane one**

**The sane one:** thanks cas I love it

 **Batdad:** please focus on the issue

 **Caffeinated Hoe:** No one trust Timmy. :0

 **Human Pretzel:** NO I TRUST YOU SO DOES BrUCE RIghT?

 **Batdad:** Timothy I trust you to run my company. But it would make me feel better if I could know the plan.

 **Caffeinated Hoe:** yay people trust Timmy :)

 **Stabby Bro:** Can you not blow up my phone

 **Stabby Bro:** k thanks

Bruce had no problem with trusting Tim enough to follow his plans blindly, but it seemed that he hadn’t slept in the last 24 hours which did put him on edge. At least his children were getting better at fixing their own problems. It was at moments like this that he realized how old he was all his children had stable goals in life, hell, Jason had his own family.

His phone got a notification signaling that the company’s official twitter had be used to post.

**Wayne Industries Inc.** **✓** **@OfficialWayne**

As most have heard Bruce Wayne’s second son, Jason Todd Wayne, has been spotted and many have speculated his existence if he should be dead. However, Jason was certified dead to protect him from a group who had many attempts to kidnap him. After the threat was found he wanted privacy that he wouldn’t have in the eyes of the public so there was never an announcement correcting the assumption of his death. For more information, please see the press release made today by CEO Timothy Drake Wayne.

**Retweeted by @DickGraysonWayne @RoyHarper @TimothyDrakeWayne @DamianAlGhulWayne and 378 more**

**JaSON @JasonToddWayne**

Lol that moment were you and your whole family forget that your legally dead and cause a huge scandal

**RoyBoy** **✓ @RoyHarper**

**@JasonToddWayne** when you were dating a zombie and your boyfriend didn’t even tell you

**CEOTimmy✓ @TimothyDrakeWayne**

**@JasonToddWayne @RoyHarper** pls take yalls flirting elsewhere

After being back for a couple of years and dealing with most of his trauma, Jason actually forgot that he was legally dead. But now that is was public knowledge that he was alive, it might be time to troll those who liked to speculate on his death, and he knew exactly who the first victim was going to be.

**Private Message with Replacement**

**jaSON:** would you like to troll ppl with me ??

 **Replacement:** Timmy would love that <3 <3

 **jaSON:** First I need you to get me an interview with ********

 **Replacement:** Consid- ABojnovnhnOBOihbuohnO

 **jaSON:** you good??

 **Replacement:** Hey, its Kon and it been three whole day since Tim has slept so its mandatory nap time. But he will get back to you in 12-24 hours. Thank you for understanding.

 **jaSON:** did you just knock him out???

 **jaSON:** WTF

 **jaSON:** HE BETTER BE FINE OR I WILL KILL YOU

Jason was honestly tired of dealing with his sibling especially now that Bruce is trying to bring the family back together. Dick is honestly the most draining to deal with because of his happy disposition and constant need for affection. He was still happy that they were all spending more time together outside of crime fighting.

Jason was broken out of his thoughts by his ringing phone.

“Hello”

“Hey, Jay. Stacy accidently double booked me for client meetings, and I was hoping you could go to one. Please”

“Sure, as long as I can take Lian because no one is currently available to go”

“Fine. But no ice cream as a reward if she misbehaves”

“Mmm”

“I serious Jason”

“Babe I know. You’ll have my head if try to be the fun parent”

“OK Bye, I love you. Have fun with Luther”

“Luther, wait you nev-“

Jason turned to Lian and said “your daddy will be in so much trouble when he gets home. Anyway, do you want to go with me to meet a client?”

“YES, can we get Bat burger on the way home?”

Jason finished breakfast while Lian got dressed and fed the dog, Arrow. Lian sat down to eat her breakfast of pancake with a disturbing amount of both strawberry syrup and sprinkles as Jason got dressed and got the details of the type pf security Luther was asking for from Roy.

“Ready to go, sweetie?”

“Yeah, but can we take Arrow with us?”

Since Arrow was trained to deal with his Anxiety and PTSD, he was allowed to come into most place with them. The dog in question was already sitting by the door ready to be harnessed which meant he probably pick up on the fact that Jason is on edge.

“Sure. Let me just harness him and grab the fanny pack.”

Soon the three were on their way to Lex corp. to what would hopefully be a fast meeting with Luthor. Getting checked into the meeting was fairly easy which was a rare occurrence since Jason looked nothing like the co-owner of a security company should. If he had to guess the dog and five year old weren’t really helping him look professional. After receiving his visitor pass and a sticker for Lian, they head up to Luthor office.

“Good morning, Mr. Wayne” Luthor said without looking up. That man just knew how to get under his skin.

“Good morning, Luthor but you know I go by Todd not Wayne”

“Ah, sorry I thought with the recent news of your revival you would use you dad’s last name. My mistake, I apologize.”

“ So to continue the discussion of your contract with JR. Security for your next gala…” Jason was rudely interrupted as he began to pull up the paper work on the Wayne tablet, Tim had given him.

“Actually, I told your partner Mr. Harper that I was willing to sign the one he first presented however I am unable to leave the office since there have been I few misconductions which I have to deal with.”

“You should let Papa finish talking. It kinda rude.” Lian spoke from her spot on the floor with Arrow.

“My apologize, little lady. You are quite right I should let your Papa finish.”

Jason handed the tablet over to get Luthor signature before the man did anything else out of character. Luthor sign the require areas with no complaints and then passed the tablet back to him.

“Thank you for making the trip here and sorry too intrude on family time.” Luthor said and for once he actually look apologetic compared to the ones he gave to the media.

“It’s fine. Lian likes meeting client and she honestly handles them better than me sometimes”

“Well if that’s the case I would love to meet with Ms. Lian another day to discuss JR. Security handling all Lex corp. and Luthor Inc. event. That is if she’s interested” He said addressing her like she was actually the one to handle the business.

Lian looked up from her notebook and said, “You’ll have to call Daddy to check my schedule but I am sure I can fit you in” then went back to scribbling in her not book.

“You hear the boss. But thanks for not making this weird or asking question that don’t relate to the contract”

“No thank you for protecting my family, give my regards to Timothy and Conner Please”

“Of Course, have a good day.”

The three existed the office and got on to the elevator where Lian then asked, “How does he know Uncle Timmy and Uncle Kon”

“Well, he actually Uncle Kon’s dad”

“Cool, is it ice cream time?” Jason honestly love that she was still at the age where their attention is always moving fromone subject to the next because explaining Kon’s ‘Birth’ or hatching was honestly to weird for him right now.

_Meanwhile on twitter_

**ALLWAYNESAREHOT @Stupidbtch**

Okay now that Jason is officially alive I need to fix my rating of the fam (Not including Damian because he is baby)

  1. Alfred
  2. Cass
  3. Jason
  4. Tim
  5. Kate
  6. Duke
  7. Steph
  8. Dick
  9. Bruce



Thank you for coming to my ted talk

**GOTHOMGANG @actualgothomcitzin**

**@Stupidbtch** Correct Alfred is the best . Also is it just me or do all the Wayne kinds look alike for being adoptive 👀👀👀 especially Bruce and Jason.

**JaSON** **✓ @JasonToddWayne**

**@actualgothomcitzin** take it back pls. I am a proud latino and I will not be white washed like some colonizer

**Dumbbitchjuce @Emillie**

**@JasonToddWayne** Aren’t you dating a colonizer {link to aritice about his relationship with Roy}

**JaSON** **✓ @JasonToddWayne**

**@Emillie** actually he is more native American then white but go off ig

**CEOTimmy✓ @TimothyDrakeWayne**

Lol Jason publicly called Bruce a colonizer and confirmed that he is gay for Roy. What I brave man.

**TheGothomTimes @Gothomtimes**

**@JasonToddWayne** seen entering Lex Corp. with little girl then getting ice cream with same child {Link to artcle} {link to pictures}

**NO WILLS TO LIVE HERE**

**Alfred:** Master Jason, if you could stop, as the children say, breaking the internet theat would be best don’t you agree?


End file.
